theshapeshifterfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Classic Editor
The source editor is the hardest thing to use on the wiki but is a lot better than using the visual editor and you have a lot more things to do! This will provide an overview of the main things you'll need for a page on the wiki. Sometimes, what you need is not covered here, in that case on the top of the screen, click Wikis and the Community Central and type what you want to do, otherwise, search in your search engine what you want to do and then Fandom. Getting started To use source editor, you click the normal edit button if you use if often, otherwise, click on the arrow and select Source Editor. This will take you to a page that uses HTML. If you create a page, it should be created like this. We suggest clicking the first option when you can choose what style page to have, it makes the task seem less daunting! Starting Off There's no need to add fancy things before your text, just start right away! Delete the photo and video options at the top of the page. Replace the text with what you need. Headers These are great ways of getting people to see your section. To use a header, simply put two = signs together and, without a space, the name of your header followed by two more = signs. Links These are great ways to link to other pages, this way they get more views. Whenever you make a page, please add links to other pages! First, links inside this wiki. All you have to do is put two [ signs, no space and the name of your article followed by two more ] signs. Please only link to a page once in your article! To pages outside the The Shapeshifter Wiki, please use only one [ sign, no space and the full address of your web page. This will leave a reference that people can then follow. If you want to add a press here link, you'll need to add | this (shift and back slash), then linktext= and a space before the word you want. Paragraphs/lists To make paragraphs add the code < then a p with no spaces either side >. To finish one, add a / before the p! To make lists, you need to add a '*' before every part of your list. It will look like this: *point here **You can add two '*' to make something go underneath that. ***Or even underneath that! With three! ****And it goes on! *****And on! ******And on! *Now you know how to make lists! Bold/Italics To make something bold, put three ' before and after the text you want. To turn it into italics, use only 2 ' either side. Add a Photo On the side of the source editor, you will find five different buttons to do different things. One of these are Photos and Videos. You can then add captions and change the side. Templates These are important things that tell people about spoilers. Make a Template To make a template, simply put two {, then the text you want to use followed by two more }'s. Like click on the URL (theshapeshifter.fandom.com/wiki/Template:add name HERE) and copy this code, changing the parts to suit with what you want: ' Preview Click on the two buttons at the side to see a preview in mobile/desktop view (P.S. All warning do not show in the mobile version!). Once you're happy with your edit, select the 'minor edit' button if you just edited a part of an existing page. Please say what you changed, anything from 'added a link' or 'fixed a link' or 'added some info' to 'redesigned page layout' or 'added new page!'. Blogs and Talk pages and Signing! Use exactly the same coding, just remember to sign your name! If you want to put it so people can talk back to you on your profile, put four ~ in a line followed by your username (~~~~NightSpeakers) or 5 ~ followed by your username (this states the time at which you edited) - ~~~~~NightSpeakers Overview If you have any more questions, contact an admin/go on Community Central. We hope this page helps, not many wikis have these pages. I am going to sign my signature on This page only! because I want you to be free to ask me questions. Do not go around signing other pages please. Thank you for your time! I might not check comments on this page, so please add on my talk page! *NightSpeakers (talk) 20:37, August 21, 2018 (UTC)NightSpeakers (first example) *20:37, August 21, 2018 (UTC)NightSpeakers (second example) Category:Information